The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Negative stiffness apparatus are known which achieve their performance objectives by, for example, mechanical buckling or electromagnetics. Mechanical negative stiffness apparatus require joints which exhibit wear and friction. Moreover, mechanical implementations requiring perpendicular springs may suffer packaging drawbacks. Electromagnetic implementations may take the form of linear motors which are massive and costly, or solenoid attractors which are limited to small displacements. Additionally, electromagnetic implementations require energy input, including while holding.